imysfandomcom-20200214-history
Tise
Profile= Trivia |-|Status= |-|Traps= Traps are a type of field effect. There are 2 types of traps. Traps have different activation conditions, but share the same effect. Traps deal 25% of MAX HP in damage to the enemy that triggered it. *Very effective against bosses. **Deals fixed damage against event bosses instead. Bear trap (トラバサミ) activation Condition: *Ally evades enemy attack. Tiger pit trap (落とし穴) activation Condition: *Enemy evades attack. Note: *It's possible for multiple instances of the same type of trap to be present at the same time. **They will be triggered one by one. *As traps are a field effect, they will disappear once the Wave ends. |-|Attacks= |-|Sprout Arts= |-|Skills= *Notes comparing skillpower are taken from JP wiki. アロー Butterfly Arrow |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on single enemy Vanguard. Accuracy rate correction. The more Agility, the more attack power. |Note=CT:5 Power of an average 5T CT skill. }} トラップ Earwig Trap |Effect=Set 1 Bear trap (トラバサミ). |Note=CT:9/9/9/8/8/8/7/7/7/6 Field Effect Bear trap: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11T Activation Condition: Ally evades enemy attack. }} ストーム Ladybug Storm |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Cancel 1 positive Status effect from target. |Note=CT:10 Even though CT is 3T longer than Killer Bee Storm, the power increase is not good enough. }} ストーム Killer Bee Storm |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Instant Death rate correction. |Note=CT:7 Even though CT is only 2T longer than N skills, the power increase is very good. }} ゲイル Stag Gale |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Set 1 Bear trap (トラバサミ). |Note=CT:10 Field Effect Bear trap: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11T }} マッドドウバー ゲイル Mud Dauber Gale |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Set 1 Tiger pit trap (落とし穴). |Note=CT:10 Field Effect Tiger pit trap: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11T }} トルネード Giraffa Tornado |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Set 1 Bear trap (トラバサミ). |Note=CT:11 Field Effect Bear trap: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11T More powerful than Ladybug Storm, and about the same Power as N skills if you divide it by CT. Great burst power, but has the demerit of potentially being an overkill. }} トルネード Antlion Tornado |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on a single enemy. The more Agility, the more attack power. Set 1 Tiger pit trap (落とし穴). |Note=CT:11 Field Effect Tiger pit trap: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11T }} サイクロン Paraponera Cyclone |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Rearguard. The more Agility, the more attack power. Own Instant Death rate is increased. |Note=CT:15 Instant Death rate increase: 2/2/2/2/2/3/x/x/x/x% }} サイクロン Mantis Cyclone |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Rearguard. The more Agility, the more attack power. Own Continuous Attack rate is increased. |Note=CT:15 Continuous Attack rate increase: 2/2/2/2/2/3/x/x/x/x% }} タイフーン Queen Bee Typhoon |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Rearguard. The more Agility, the more attack power. Gain Full Bloom. |Note=CT:15 Full Bloom: x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/xT }} アルソフィラ タイフーン Alsophila Typhoon |Effect=Ranged Physical Attack on enemy Rearguard. The more Agility, the more attack power. Remove 1 abnormal status condition from self. |Note=CT:15 }} |-|Abilities= ポイズン ガード Poison Guard |Effect=Own Poison Resistance is increased. |Note=Poison Resistance increase: x/x/12 }} ステルス ムーブ Stealth Move |Effect=Decreases the chance of being targeted by enemies. |Note=Hate amount decrease: x/x/438 }} カウンター ヒット Counterhit |Effect=Own Counterattack rate is increased. |Note=Counterattack rate increase: 22/33/44% }} アコナイト アロー Aconite Arrow |Effect=Regular Attacks gain the effect of applying Poison. |Note=Poison: 3/6/9T }} フローレス ガーディアン Flawless Guardian |Effect=When Cecile is present in the party, own Attack and Agility are increased. |Note=Attack and Agility increase: 26/39/52% }} ヴァイタル スポット Vital Spot |Effect=Against targets with lower Agility than yourself, Critical rate is increased. |Note= }} ダブル アタック Double Attack |Effect=Chance to perform an additional Attack when using regular Attacks. |Note=Additional attack rate: 33/50/67% }} グレイシアス・ リリア Gracious Lilia |Effect=During regular attacks, own Sprout Arts gauge is increased. |Note= }} Category:Characters Category:Incomplete status